Modern Princess
by RadioHeart
Summary: What happens when Cana and Natsu admit their feelings for each other? Supper fluffy and for now it is a one-shot, may get new chapters later on depending on reviews.
1. Chapter 1

This story was suggested to me by someone on here so who ever requested I write this then here you go.

Disclaimer: I own Fai *gets hit on the head by flying book* FINE! I don't own Fairy Tail :,(

The chatter of teens and slamming of lockers filled the hallways of Fairy Tail high. The noise became hushed and awe filled whispers were the only sounds in the hall as a group of teens walked to class. The most popular group in the entire school were walking past, seemingly oblivious to everyone staring. Gray, the 'blue prince', walked hand in hand with Lucy, the 'golden princess'. There were also Erza and Jellal, the 'fierce fighters' (because Erza is captain of the martial arts club and Jellal is captain of the kendo club). Along with them were Gajeel and Levi, the 'fire and ice' couple. One of the most popular of all the couples were Loke and Aries, the 'dazzling duo'. Then there were the only non-senior couple, every freshman envied their class mates, Wendy and Romeo, for being allowed to hang out with such a popular group. The stars of that group were 'King' Natsu and 'Queen' Cana. All eyes were on them as they walked down the hall. Many people thought Natsu and Cana were a couple but they both considered each other friends, at least for the first half of high school. Cana had started liking Natsu as something more when he comforted her after her mother died. She had no clue who her dad was but she knew that he and her mom went to this high school together, which is where they meet. Cana believed that Natsu didn't see her as anything more than as a friend and he was oblivious to her very obvious feelings. While Cana tried to get Natsu to see her that way, she never noticed that he felt the same way. He always smiled the most when she was around and hugged her for longer than his other friends. These two continued to be oblivious to the other person's feelings until second semester of their senior year. After school one day, Natsu asked Cana over to his house so he could tell her how he felt in private. His sisters Erza and Wendy were both going to be home late and his dad Igneel didn't get off work until 3 am. When Cana and Natsu arrived at Natsu's house, they got onto the couch and Natsu picked a random movie to watch. As the movie started, Natsu turned to Cana. "C-Cana?" "Hm?..." "I... I really l-like you, Cana." Cana smiled sadly at that, "Yes, we've been close friends for quite some time haven't we?" "That's not what I mean, I like you a lot more than just a friend, I l-love you." Natsu looked away, scared of rejection or awkwardness. That's when he was surprised to feel arms around his neck and a soft whisper against his ear, "I love you too, Natsu. I'm so happy you feel the same as me." After he got over his initial shock, Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her his signature goofy grin. They continued to cuddle and whisper to each other, never noticing that the movie had ended. Erza came home with Wendy to find Natsu and Cana asleep together on the couch. Erza gave a slight smile, 'so they finally admitted their feelings did they?' She and Wendy walked upstairs and let the new couple sleep.

The Next Morning:

With a yawn, Cana woke up to feel skin under one of her hands as she tried to sit up. Looking down at where she placed her palm, she notices a tan arm attached to a sleeping pink haired boy. With a look similar to that of one faking anger and a slight blush on her cheeks, she turned to face away. Feeling an arm around her waist pulling her back down, Cana gasped. She was now facing away from Natsu with her back against his chest and his face next to her ear, each breath tickling it. "It's the weekend, too early to wake up..." Natsu said groggily before laying back down with Cana still captured in his arm. Cana sighed and decided it would be best not to try and escape. She closed her eyes and was almost asleep when Natsu whispered, "I love you." "I love you too." And they both fell asleep again, not wanting to ever get up.

Was that good? Hope it was. Let me know if you want it to be more than just a one-shot. I had planed on making it a three-shot but this has such a perfect ending so I'll leave it up to my readers to decide.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, lots of people want this to continue so I will make it a three-shot instead of just a one-shot. I also have 2 other fan fictions going on so updating will be slow. Please bear with me.

Disclaimer: Don't own :(

Cana walked down the hall with the usual group followed with the usual whispers but the whispers this time were much more excited. Why you might ask? She was walking down the hall hand-in-hand with Natsu. It was official and news of it was spreading like wild fire. Cana herself felt like she was on fire, at least her face did. Every time she looked at Natsu he would look back at her, smile, and squeeze her hand. While in the classes she had without him, she was bored and the classes she had with him suddenly became impossible to focus in. Lunch was extra loud that day because of the gossip about Natsu and Cana was everywhere, nearly all of it totally not true. Natsu and Cana sat side by side like usual but now they were sitting much closer and they clasped each other's hand. Lucy looked at their fingers intertwined on the table between them and smiled, reaching over to grab her own boy friend's hand. Gray looked over to her and kissed her cheek. Everyone was happy, sitting next to the one they loved and chatting about prom. The two freshman joined in the conversation despite being unable to join their friends since it was only open to juniors and seniors. Each couple was picking which color to do so they would match yet Cana couldn't care less about it and Natsu was clueless about that sort of thing. Tentatively, Aries decided to give them a color suggestion, "Um... maybe you should do the colors silver, black, and pink." Both of them turned to the girl, causing her to shrink back from them, "S-sorry! It's not my business... sorry..." Natsu thought for a moment, "I like those colors." Cana nodded her head in agreement. She actually thought those colors looked good together. Loke smiled down at his shy girl friend and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. They had decided on the colors gold and blue. Erza and Jellal on the other hand planed on doing red and blue with black and white accents. Lucy and Gray planed on silver and an icy blue. Gajeel and Levi were doing blue, brown and black. Only a few minutes after everyone had decided on the colors, the bell to end lunch rang and everyone had to go to their separate classrooms. Cana suddenly couldn't wait. She was planning on going to prom, before her and Natsu became a couple, for her friends but now that her and Natsu are together she was excited.

After school, Natsu and Cana meet up and walked home. They talked about their day and things like that until Cana suddenly stopped. "Natsu, what dress style would you like me to wear for prom?" She hated sounding and feeling so girly but she wanted to wow Natsu. The pink-haired boy thought for a second. "Something not too poofy and not really gaudy. Simple and long. I don't think the girly dresses would really match you." Cana's jaw dropped. She hadn't expected Natsu to respond so seriously and actually have a good sense for what would look good on her. She blushed slightly, "Thanks." He smiled and they walked home, contently quiet.

Ok, my chapters for this fan fiction are a lot shorter than most of the ones I write. My guess is that this will be longer than only 3 chapters, more than likely. I will just see how it goes and hope everyone is fine with short chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own

Prom was only a month away and everyone had found the perfect dress or suit to match their dates' outfit. Everyone except Cana and Natsu. Cana was just pushing it off and Natsu couldn't care less. This annoyed a certain blonde friend of Cana's. "But Cana! You have to pick out your dress already! Stop waiting and get it over with!" Cana just shrugged off Lucy's whining, "I have plenty of time." "No you don't! You have to decide how you'll do your hair, what your makeup will look like, how you'll get to prom, important things that don't happen until the dress!" "Lucy, I don't have to worry about how I'm getting to prom since we all decided to go in a limo together and I'm just gonna leave my hair down with no makeup. Simple. Besides," Cana grew slightly embarrassed at what she was about to say, "Natsu said he likes it when girls just go natural and don't look like they made out with crayola." Lucy giggled at that. "Fine, no makeup, yes limo, but at least make your hair fancy and for dragon's sake GET A DRESS!" Cana finally relented and headed to the mall with Lucy to shop. Lucy, without Cana knowing, texted Natsu to meet her at the mall. She wanted to surprise them both. Lucy told him to come in an hour so she had to find a dress and fast. "Natsu said he wanted to see me in a long, simple dress that isn't too girly," volunteered Cana. Lucy turned around to look at the various dresses in the store until one caught her eye. She grabbed it and led Cana to the changing rooms. They only had 20 minutes before Natsu arrived.

Natsu walked into the shop that Lucy said she would meet him in. It was filled with dresses everywhere. 'Why would Luce invite me here for this mystery surprise?' He looked around and caught sight of his girlfriend walking out of the dressing room. That answered his question immediately. Cana stepped out in the most amazing dress Natsu had ever seen. One shoulder was covered with a long sleeve flowing out and ending at her elbow. The other shoulder had a thin strap over it. The actual dress was very fitting and hugged her curves until it reached her hips where the fabric then hung down. One side had a slit up to Cana's knee. The dress was black but the slit was lined with silver as was the neckline. at the pique of the slit was a small pink bow. Cana's shoes were simple pink pumps with a silver bow on the back of each had on a silver necklace with beautiful pink stones. She also had matching earrings and a bracelet. Natsu was beyond amazed. "Y-You look amazing Cana..." Natsu blushed slightly along with Cana. Lucy was thoroughly pleased with herself at finding the dress and jewelry. "Thanks, it's for prom." Natsu smiled nervously, "Guess I better find a suit soon huh?" Lucy sweat dropped, "You too?" Natsu smiled apologetically at the angry blonde. Lucy grabbed Natsu's wrist and pulled him out of the dress section to find a suit for him. Cana sighed, changed back into her normal clothes, and bought the dress, shoes, and jewelry.

It wasn't until late when Lucy was finally done with Cana and Natsu and decided to let them be. Lucy went home in her car and Natsu drove Cana home since she didn't take her car to the mall. Cana and Natsu were silent in the car for a little bit before Cana decided to speak up, "I'm excited for prom, I normally don't get over excited about things like this." Natsu smiled and brought the car to a stop as the traffic light turned red. He turned to look at her and he took her hand. "Me too. Actually, do you want to come over and stay the night? Dad is on a business trip, Wendy is having a sleep over with her friends, and Erza found a job working late." Cana looked away to hide her blush. She felt Natsu let go of her hand and the car start moving again. "S-sure..." Natsu smiled his goofy grin, "Awesome." Cana took out her phone and called her parents to let them know she wouldn't be coming home that night. The rest of the car ride was filled with peaceful and comfortable silence.

Natsu and Cana went up to Natsu's bedroom hand in hand together. When he closed the door, he turned to Cana and kissed her passionately. Cana smiled against his lips and kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck and feeling his own arms around her waist. Natsu broke off the kiss and rested his head on her shoulder. "I don't get to see you enough. I miss you." Cana hummed in agreement. She felt Natsu start to kiss her neck and she gasped in surprise, "N-Natsu!" He just kept going causing Cana to blush. "I love you." He said it so easily and Cana could barely think it without feeling her cheeks heat up. "I l-love y-you too." Cana felt herself being picked up and before she could register what was happening, she found herself on Natsu's bed with Natsu on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her. They stayed like that for a while, only parting long enough to breathe before their lips touched again. Their kissing slowed down until it they were just cuddling on Natsu's bed together. Cana hid her red face in Natsu's chest and he held her close, their legs intertwining. Cana felt Natsu's breath become even and she realized he fell asleep. She laughed slightly before giving herself up to sleep as well.

I have finally updated. I apologize for taking so long. One of the fan fictions I'm working on is ending so I will be able to update sooner and write longer chapters. A warning to the readers: this fan fiction will be ending soon as well. It will probably only last for a couple chapters more and an epilogue. Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own

With just a week until prom, the school was in chaos. Surprisingly that's when the most popular seniors (and two freshmen) found the most peace. Nearly every teen was either preparing for going to prom or were decorating the school for other people to go to prom so they paid them little attention. Everyone was sitting in their regular spots in the cafeteria and making plans for the night of prom. "Ok, I've made the limo reservation. Us girls will meet up at my house and all the boys will meet up at Loke's house. Sound good?" Everyone agreed to Lucy's idea. "Good. Now I asked the limo company to pick up the boys first then come get us girls. Us girls will be meeting at my house around 7 am. We will be picked up at 5 pm which gives us an hour to get to prom on Saturday. The limo will pick up the boys at 4:30 pm. Clear?" Again everyone agreed. Then the girls, except Cana, exploded into excited chatter about their outfit, hair, makeup, etc. Cana rolled her eyes and leaned against Natsu causing the boys to tease him jokingly. Everything was perfect and Cana was anxiously awaiting her special night with her special boyfriend. She smiled to herself when she realized that prom night was exactly 4 months after the two of them started dating.

I know that this is a supper short chapter but I want next chapter to be prom night and I want to make it extra long so please bear with it. I will post the new chapter ASAP

PS: Despite this fan fiction being a suggestion and the fact that I've never thought of shipping Natsu and Cana together, I must say the couple has grown on me...


	5. Chapter 5

*sniffling* I can't believe this chapter is going to be the last chapter... oh and the epilogue after this, but it's still so sad!

Disclaimer: Don't own

Prom. The very idea of it being in a matter of hours made Cana nervous. The girls were slipping into their dresses or taking care of other things to get ready for the special night. (I wont go into detail of their dresses but I will draw what they all look like and post it on my face book page for people who are interested. For people who don't know my face book name yet it is Ria Henley). The bedroom was a flurry of colors adorning the dresses, shoes, jewelry and multitude of makeup cases. Curling irons, flat irons, and charging phones took up every outlet that could be found. There was chatter filling every corner of the house as frantic teenage girls crammed into every bathroom and crowded around mirrors. Cana smiled at the girly chaos. This was what normal girls her age did. It felt nice to be part of it and she found the appeal of sharing everything with everyone to make each other look amazing. Time went by quickly and Cana was shocked that they really did use up all the time to get ready. Soon the girls were all running outside at the sight of the limo pulling up to the curb. Each and every boy had to pick their jaws up off the floor of the limo when they saw their girlfriends. The girls giggled at their boyfriend's reactions, thoroughly pleased. The ride to prom was exciting itself with everyone talking over each other as about 4 different conversations were going on and everyone participated in each. (It's actually hard to do but I've done it plenty of times with my friends and things get crazy fast). They arrived at prom and music and lights poured out of the open front doors and windows. The teens could already fell the base of the music before they even entered the building. There was a huge buffet table against one wall filled with snacks and drinks. Then there were chairs and tables scattered in a cozy and welcoming way in one corner. All around were decorations. The theme for that night was night in Hollywood and there was even a red carpet that the Prom King and Queen would walk out onto later when they are announced. And I'm sure you know just who that lucky couple is, Natsu and Cana. There was dancing every where and the excitement was enough to get everyone hyper before they even tried any of the sweets on the buffet table. Lucy grabbed Gray's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. Loke wrapped an arm around Aries's waist and lead her to the dance floor. Erza and Jellal practically ran... no, they DID run to the dance floor, hand in hand and smiling in bliss. Gajeel picked Levi up like a princess and carried her to the dance floor. Then Natsu and Cana step towards the dance floor and everyone makes way, looking at the radiant and royal couple. Natsu gave Cana the most wonderful smile and she blushed slightly before returning it. They danced for a while until everyone regrouped and raided the buffet table. They filled their plates as much as they wanted, each grabbed a drink, and went over to the largest table, having to drag several more chairs over for everyone. They all chatted excitedly until Cana and Natsu had to go get ready to be crowned king and queen. Lucy gave Cana a quick hug before the two of them left the main area where prom was taking place. Lucy and Levi practically fan girl-ed at the fact that Natsu and Cana had been elected king and queen. Then the announcement was made, "Ladies and gentlemen of Fairy Tail High, please welcome the Prom King Natsu Dragoneel and Prom Queen Cana Alberona!" The applause drowned out the music as Natsu and Cana walked out, Natsu wearing a dramatic crown and Cana wearing one more feminine but equally dramatic. They held hands and walked down the red carpet and stopped at the end. "Now, I want you all to join our King and Queen in the traditional slow dance." Levi, Lucy, Loke, Gray, Aries, Erza, Jellal, and Gajeel all got up and ran to dance next to their royal friends. Cana placed her head on Natsu's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She never thought she could be any happier. Yet in years to come she will still feel the comfort of Natsu's arms, the sway of dancing slow, hear the music lulling everyone to peace and bliss. Her dress would be white and a beautiful new ring on her right hand.

The end! Until the epilogue... How'd you all like that? I loved it!


	6. Epilogue

This takes place when everyone is around 30 or so.

Disclaimer: Don't own

Cana and Natsu walk down the street each holding one of their 4 year old boy's hands. He had Natsu's pink hair and Cana's deep bluish purple eyes. He let go of their hands and ran up to the house they were standing in front of. "Leo's excited..." Cana laughed, "He is your son after all, Natsu." Natsu grinned widely. Lucy rushed out of the house when she heard her friends outside. She scooped up the little boy and placed him on her hip. She then walked up to Natsu and Cana and hugged them both. Out came Gray followed by their daughter. She had blonde hair and black eyes. She ran up to Natsu and Cana and giggled when Natsu leaned down to tickle the little girl. "How're you today Sachi?" The blonde hugged Natsu before replying, "I'm good. Auntie Aries, Uncle Loke, Auntie Levi, Auntie Wendy, Uncle Romeo, and Uncle Gajeel are all here too with Lilly, Yuki, Hiro, and Raki!" Cana leaned down next to Natsu and rubbed the little girl's hair. Loke and Aries had twins and named them Lilly and Yuki (5 yrs. old). Gajeel and Levi's little boy is named Raki (6 yrs. old). Wendy and Romeo had a one year old boy named Hiro. The five kids would often get together and play while their parents would catch up. Natsu and Cana stood up and followed the blonde 6 year old into the house. Lucy handed Cana Leo before following them. At the doorway, Gray grabbed Lucy's hand and closed the door behind everyone. They all went into the living room/kitchen and sat down on the seats all around the room. Cana and Natsu wound up sitting at the bar while Gray and Lucy sat on the other end of the room in the love seat. Wendy stood next to an arm chair, occupied by her husband, as she bounced and swayed to lull the baby to sleep. The other kids sat in the middle of the room on the floor and played with various toys. Gajeel and Levi were sitting on a couch against the left wall with Levi in Gajeel's lap. Aries and Loke took up the rest of the couch. When the baby had finally fallen asleep, Romeo got up for Wendy to sit down and he stood next to the chair. Everyone was silent, waiting for Lucy to tell them the news she wanted to tell them in person. Gray wrapped an arm around her shoulder reassuringly. Lucy took a deep breath before excitedly proclaiming her news, "I'm pregnant!" Levi got up and ran to her friend, hugging her happily. All the boys broke out into grins as Aries quietly said "Congrats, you must be so excited." Wendy smiled brightly at her friend as did Cana. Life was definitely going great...

I suck with naming, I know... Did everyone like the ending? Sayonara if this is the last of the stories of mine you will be reading, if not, Ja Ne~


End file.
